My Divergent Story
by 4plus6equals10
Summary: This is a story about what it would be like if me and all my friends were living in the world of divergent. I am still going to have some of the original characters there, and all the names of my friends are changed. Enjoy! Rated T for stuff in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My Dauntless life chapter 1

**Yay! Another Fanfiction! This is about me and my friends in dauntless, but I changed up everyone's roles. Enjoy chapter 1!**

I stand among all of my fellow Erudite transfers. All of my close friends and I transferred to Dauntless not be cause we weren't smart enough, we were definitely smart enough, but because we are too violent. Our teachers would always say, "Stop being so reckless! You are not Dauntless!" Then when we'd be the most productive students, she'd say, "How on Earth do y'all have 100's in all your classes?" And we'd just smirk and walk away.

My friends kind of took to me as their leader. We're not like those bad girls with a mean girl leader, but I am a leader on confidence. I rally them for 'battle'.

My friends are Izzy, the fangirl, Kate, the shy one, Abby, the crazy/funny one, Ash, the violent one, and Kyla, the happy slapper. There were more of us, but Kasey was not smart nor brave so she's in Amity, along with Emi, and Selena, Elly, and Zoey transferred to Candor. Then, there's this really awesome Abnegation girl I met on the train named Tris. There is no way that she belonged in Abnegation. The only other female transfer was a Candor named Chris.

I was definitely known as the most manipulative in school, and for the best averages in all my classes. No wonder I'm a Divergent. My results were Dauntless, Erudite, and Amity. amity, how is that possible? It's because even though I'm supposed to be a brave soldier, there is no way that I could ever kill someone.

Then there are the boys. Almost all the boys who transferred are smart, except for Ray, Ashton, and Hayden. I hate those three boys. Then there's Blake, who Kate and Abby have a crush on, Cole, who Elly and Abby have a crush on, Theo, who Izzy has a crush on, and Tony, who I have a crush on. Ash and Kyla are like, "Ew, boys," when it comes to crushes. And left out of the male transfers were 3 Candor named Zared, Zared (who were oddly not related or similar in looks), Will, and my ex boyfriend, Gale. He and I dated for two months, then I cut things off between us. We'd dated about a year, maybe two years ago. We'd never actually kissed each other either.

"Alright, initiates listen up!" A male voice booms over all conversation. I notice Tris' eyes popping out of her head staring at this guy. "I will be your instructor. Most of the time, I work in the control room. Now, don't think that I ranked low because of my job. I was ranked first in my own initiation two years ago. My name is Four."

"Four, like the number?" Chris asks. "What, were one, two, and three taken?"

A few people snicker, but that stops when Four is up in Chris' face. "Listen up, Candor, if I wanted to put up with your snarky comments, I would've joined that faction. But, here I am, in Dauntless. Keep your mouth shut," Four says to Chris, Deadly quiet. "Follow me and I'll show you around. Also, only the top 25 of you, dauntless born included, will make it into dauntless. There are 19 of you, so you might all make it, but I wouldn't count on it Transfers."

He leads us to a place called the Pit. I'm admiring the amazing ropes course when I hear, "Kylie, come check this out." Coming from Izzy.

I walk over, and see a beautiful river flowing through a chasm. It is truly amazing. "This is the Chasm," Four says, noticing everyone admiring it. "One jump off this ledge will end your life. Also, you are automatically factionless if you even attempt to throw someone over this chasm. Understood?"

We continue the tour, then we stop at the boys and girls dorms, and Four tells us to be at training at eight. We get changed into black clothing, and we head to the dining hall. When we walk in, we hear lots of yells and screams. I could get used to this.

My friends and I go sit down, and Tris and Chris join us. We all dive into our burgers, except for Tris who looks at the burger with confusion. "What, have you never seen a burger before?" Chris asks her.

"Abnegation eat plain food off a plant based diet with a minimum of seasoning, very similar to the food of Amity except with Amity there is a variety-" Kyla begins.

"Please stop, you are overloading my brain!" Chris says. All us former Erudite laugh and Kyla says, "If you're gonna even be around us, you should get used to it."

We all have a friendly conversation, then Ash suggests that we all go get tattoos. Tris decides on ravens on her collarbone, Chris got an intricate pattern on her arm, Ash got a tennis shoe on her right calf cause she's an amazing runner, Abby got an exclamation mark on her wrist, Kyla got a partially folded pair of glasses on her ankle, Kate got a turtle on her shoulder, and I got two; a star where my forehead and cheek meet, and the word "Unique" on my forearm. We all then go back to the dorms to get some sleep before training in the morning.

*page break*

All the initiates get up, get, ready, head, to breakfast, then we head to the training room where we see Four in front of a table with knifes and guns and many targets.

"This morning, you will learn how to shoot a gun, and this afternoon, you will learn how to throw knifes." Four says. "Everyone grab a gun and stand in front of the target."

We all scram for guns and stand in front of targets. Izzy is on my right, and sadly, my worst enemy Ray is on my left. Four shows us how to shoot. We all then start shooting.

Ray hits the ring closest to the bullseye about five minutes in and says, "Hey, mrs. Einstein I, you may be smarter than me in school, but looks like I've found where I can beat you." Ray gave me and all my friends nicknames on how smart we are. The names consisted of Mrs. Einstein I, Mrs. Einstein II, Mrs. Einstein III, Mrs. Einstein IV, and so on. He was bad at insults.

I turn, and shoot a bullet right through the bullseye, and we've barely been shooting for 5 minutes. I smirk at Ray and say, "Sorry Ray, but you are still not able to beat me." He scowls, then gets back to shooting while Izzy, known to Ray as Mrs. Einstein VI, started laughing.

We kept shooting until lunch. I would rank us girls on how well we shot today, in this order: Abby, Chris, me, Kate, Tris, Izzy, Ash, and then Kyla. Kyla was not keeping still on the gun recoil. It blows her back.

We all eat quickly, then we head to the training room. No one is in there, so we decide to help Kyla with her shooting.

We practice for 15 minutes, then Kyla is able to shoot without being blown back. Then, Four comes in.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Four says. "You know that y'all aren't supposed to be in here."


	2. Chapter 2

My divergent story chapter 2

**This is kind of a short chapter bu I am updating again tomo so enjoy!**

Four stands there, waiting for an answer. I can tell that the others are looking to me to take charge. _C'mon Kylie, you got this under control, _I tell myself. "Four, we were just practicing our skills. We all want to make it into Dauntless, so we were getting in some extra practice. Is that a problem?" I ask all innocently.

"You're lucky I'm not Eric. He would have grounded you to bits. Be more careful next time." Four says while setting up knifes and targets.

Soon, all the initiates are in the training room being instructed on how to throw a knife. When Four is done talking, we get to throwing. For about three minutes, nobody hits the target. Tris, Izzy and I have just been practicing our stances. Then, Ray hits the target on the outside and the knife sticks. "Hey Einstein girls," Ray says. "Looks like I am better than y'all at knife throwing." He smirks, then crosses his arms.

I look at Izzy and Tris, then I start counting. "One, two, three!" I yell then we all throw the knifes. All three of them were stuck in the board, handle facing outward, on the bullseye.

"Take that Ray!" We all scream then high-five. Ray turns around, tries to aim for the bullseye, but his knife just bounces off the wall far away from the edge of the target. He just growls at us and keeps throwing.

After training, all of us girls have hit the bullseye. We decide to celebrate by going to, none other than, the Tattoo parlor. While there, Izzy and I stray away from the group, and run into Tony and Theo. Theo and Izzy go off having their own conversation.

"Hey Kylie. What tattoos are you looking at? I've seen yours you have now, and they're pretty cool." Tony says to me. I blush after the comment about my tattoos.

"I'm thinking of getting a tattoo like my sister's. She has a bible verse written in a very pretty cursive around her ankle. Did you know that my sister transferred to Dauntless? I haven't seen her yet, but I texted her so she knows I'm here." I respond.

"That's cool. I'm thinking of getting the dauntless flame on my shoulder." Tony says. "Have you seen my other tattoos?" I shake my head no. "Well, I have an elaborate circle on my back, a "T" on my right index finger, and a star on my ankle that kinda looks like the one on your head."

"That's cool," I say. I then see Izzy waving me over. "I gotta go. We should hang out sometime." He agrees, and I head over to Izzy.

"You will never guess what just happened!" Izzy practically screamed. "Theo just asked me out!"

"That's awesome!" I say. "Where's he taking you?"

"This restaurant he found out about that's somewhere in the pit. He won't tell me what it's called." Izzy tells me.

Soon, all of us girls are leaving the tattoo parlor and heading back to the dorm. We then go to sleep, not sure what challenges tomorrow will bring.


End file.
